peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 October 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-10-19 ; Comments *Continuous section from the start of the show. *Before the House Of Love track, a short unidentified Swahili language comedy gets played out. According to YouTube user Fredrick Mutooni: The episode is a comedy about poverty in the village. The narrator is not identified but its a male probably a politician or a community activist. "Mimi ninajua wanainch hakuna pesa" - I know my fellow citizens there is no money. Note: his Kiswahili is a comedy ( slang/jokes). The community members says yesss in Kiswahili- yiii. "Mimi ninajua wanainch wanafanya kazi kwa wapenzi" - I know my fellow citizens you work for love. Wapenzii is meaningless here. Mimi najua mapenzi - I know love. Note; This is mixed comedy that is done by a stoned villager who starts the sentence at the end and works backward like Islamic Koran. "Mimi hapana mbovu" - I am not stoned/ crazy. "Weka Kazini Matako" - Put your work in your ass. "Matako" - Human behind. Sessions *Loudon Wainwright III #10, recorded 8th October 1989. Tracklisting *''start of show'' *William Ravenscroft (Peel's eldest son): "Hi I'm William and I'm from Stowmarket. I'm 13 and I just like to say hi to my brother Thomas and my sisters Alexandra and Florence. And by the way Dad, you left your room like a pigsty. The radio is switched on and the clothes all over the floor. I want it tidied up before you go to bed. OK". *House Of Love: I Don't Know Why I Love You (12") Fontana HOLDJ212 *An Officer And A Gentleman: Work The House (Radio Mix) (12") Right Area 151 MD *Popguns: Because He Wanted To (12" - Waiting For The Winter) Midnight Music DONG 55 *Loudon Wainwright III: They Spelled My Name Wrong Again (session) did he say London? *Rumble & Strong: R & S In The Year 2010 (12" - Crazy Jam) Gee Street GEET19 *Smiths: Ask *Black By Demand: In The Mist Of Funk (12" - Dearly Beloved) Tommy Boy TB 936 *Patsy Raye & The Beatniks: The Beatnik's Wish (v/a album - Swing For A Crime) GMG / Jazzbo *Halo Of Flies: Insecticide Stomp (v/a 7" - Dope-Guns-'N-Fucking In The Streets Volume One) Amphetamine Reptile SCALE 12 *Loudon Wainwright III: Jesse Don't Like It (session) *Lady G: Nuff Respect (12" - Every Man A Get Tight) Greensleeves GRED 254 *Mark Lazarus With The Q.P.R. : Q.P.R. - The Greatest (v/a album - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *Fall: Carry Bag Man (album - The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet BEGA 91 *Biting Tongues: Loving Out (Edit Mix) (12") Cut Deep CUT 12004 *Loudon Wainwright III: Sunday Times (session) *Perfect Day: King Of Fools (single) London LON242 *''tape cuts out at start of this track'' File ;Name *1989-10-19 Peel Show R046.mp3 ;Length *57:04 ;Other *File created from R046 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Lee Tapes